Soil probes are well known in the art for collecting soil samples. These prior art soil samplers take a variety of forms, including a rotary wheel with a soil probe extending radially outwardly from the perimeter of the wheel. Such rotary probes are typically pulled behind a vehicle such that the probe penetrates the soil near the six o""clock position and then is withdrawn from the soil as the rotation of the wheel continues. Thus, the soil sample is received in the open outer end of the probe. The soil sample then is discharged through the inner end of the probe and deposited in a container positioned within the perimeter of the wheel.
Such prior art rotary soil probes have several shortcomings. For example, the soil samples occasionally become compacted in the probes and do not discharge through the inner end into the compartment. Also, the samples cannot be easily removed from the compartment without stopping the wheel. Also, the wheel is relatively large in diameter such that its size presents a hazard when transporting the wheel down a roadway, since the wheel extends substantially behind the rear of the vehicle upon which it is mounted.
Also, conventional rotary soil probes are relatively slow. For example, one known rotary probe covers approximately 80 acres per hour.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved rotary soil probe.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary soil probe wheel having a plurality of probes with open outer ends through which the soil sample is collected and discharged.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved rotary soil probe which can be raised and lowered between operative and inoperative positions, and which can be folded between a use and transport position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary soil probe having plunger assemblies for discharging the soil samples from the probes.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved rotary soil probe which is fast and easy to use, and which may cover several hundred acres per hour.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary soil probe which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The soil probe of the present invention includes a frame mounted to the rear of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck. The frame has a first section which is pivotal about a horizontal axis, and a second section which is pivotal about a vertical axis. A wheel is rotatably mounted on the second frame section and has a perimeter with a plurality of soil probes extending radially outwardly therefrom. The pivotal connections of the frame sections allows the wheel to be raised and lowered and to be folded between a longitudinally extended use position and a laterally extending transport position. A plunger assembly is associated with each probe, with each assembly including an arm pivotally mounted on the wheel and a rod pivotally mounted on the arm. A cam surface engages the arm as the wheel turns to move the rod from an retracted to an extended position with respect to the probe. As the rod is extended into the probe, the soil sample received in the outer end of the probe is discharged through the outer end for collection. Thus, the rotary soil probe of the present invention can be operated continuously without stopping to collect the soil samples.